


【图文】黑老大的Omega

by sarriathmg



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [14]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Bottom Jason Todd, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, High Heels, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Resurrected Jason Todd, Trapped, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 迪克走进了黑面具的陷阱，惊讶地在那里见到了预期外的人。Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 第七天：致命的Omega
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, implied Roman Sionis/Jason Todd - Relationship
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691995
Kudos: 22
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	【图文】黑老大的Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[illustrated ficlet]Crime lord's right hand omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618047) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



迪克想说他是故意让自己被抓住的，但这将会是一个谎言。实际上，他粗心大意了，就这么径直地走进了黑面具的陷阱。一个苦恼Omega的气味让有着Alpha本能的他无法忽略，而迪克不久前才相信，他正出于完全正当的理由步入危险之中——拯救某个出于某种原因被绑架并困在了大坏蛋老巢中的无助的Omega。

而现在，当他用膝盖跪在地上，双手被铐在背后，而眼前一个熟悉的脸庞坐在柔软的扶手椅上，双腿交叉，在层层深红色透明的尼龙和蕾丝裙摆下无聊地摇着针状高跟发出叮当响的声音，戴手套的手指间还夹着一根烟，迪克开始对他之前的假设不再那么确定了。

更烦恼的是，这张面孔还属于一个他认识的人。一个应该已经死去的人。

“嗨，漂亮的小鸟，”Omega说，用涂抹过唇膏的嘴抽了口烟，然后抓住迪克的头发使他朝上。紧紧的束身衣上方那黑色蕾丝褶边几乎遮不住他的乳房（请注意，束身衣非常塑形，辣得不行），发迹装饰的红宝石完美地衬托了他绿色的眼睛，随着他的每一次动作，一对装饰性的耳环都会发出很大的响声。他新鲜但甜美的Omega香气足以使迪克感到头昏。

杰森在死前几乎都还没分化呢。迪克可是没有处理这种情况的计划。他有太多想问的问题了。

“我敢打赌你有很多问题，”杰森说，仿佛他能读懂迪克的心思，“首先让我向你介绍一下这个被他们称为红头罩的家伙，也就是你们这些蝙蝠在过去几周内一直在追逐的人……”


End file.
